You're not alone
by Earane Malefoy
Summary: Hermione vient de se faire assassiner de façon mystérieuse et incompréhensible;les principaux suspects doivent fuir dans le monde moldu...Draco sera-t-il supporter ce monde qu'il hait tant? Slash HP-SS lime


**Auteur :** Jessie et Angie les schizo nées, surnomées Earane.

**Titre :** You're not alone.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à nous, comme toujours. On a essayer d'aller les acheter à J.K.Rowling, mais elle n'a pas voulu nous les vendre…. Elle à souhaiter plutôt nous les louer, mais ça revenait largement trop cher ! On s'est alors dit qu'on les emprunterait juste le temps de cette fic, histoire de les faire souffrir momentanément., et que ça passerait sûrement inaperçu ! Bref, on est pas payées, pas la peine d'aller nous traîner en justice car de toute façon, on a pas un rond !

**Genre :**Romance, agnst, slash, action.****

**Petite note aux lecteurs :** Nous avons prévus des couples très hors du commun…On ne tient pas à vous en faire part dès le début sinon il n'y a plus aucune découverte, mais de toute façon, vous découvrirez bien vite la tournure que prend les choses ! En résumé, c'est du slash bien comme il le faut, donc les personne homophobes peuvent de suite changer de fan-fiction !

You're not alone.

_Prologue_

Hermione Granger, élève de 6ème année à Poudlard en tant que gryffondor, traversait la bibliothèque d'un pas décidé. Accélérant l'allure dans les couloirs, elle ne se souciait guère des personnes qu'elle bousculait tandis qu'une expression de nervosité se lisait sur son visage. Les élèves se trouvant sur son chemin se retournaient tous pour la regarder passer, un livre de défenses contre les forces du mal et un parchemin à moitié enroulé sous le bras. Arrivant face à la cause de son état d'exaspération extrême, elle s'arrête à la hauteur d'un Ron plus qu'inquiet.

''- Ron Weasley, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu avec mon devoir de défenses contre les forces du mal ?

- Heu…rien. Tu me l'as prêter, je m'en suis aidé….

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi mon parchemin est entièrement tâché d'encre ? Je parie d'ailleurs que tu ne t'es contenté que de recopier !''

La jeune fille arracha des mains le parchemin que tenait son ami, et commença à le parcourir des yeux. S'apercevant que ce devoir était mot pour mot identique au sien qui fut mutilé, elle plaqua la copie dans les bras de Ron d'un geste dégoûté.

''- Je t'ai déjà répété que de me recopier ne servait strictement à rien. Tu n'essais même pas de faire des efforts de compréhension, t'arriveras jamais à rien. J'en ai marre d'essayer de t'aider, de passer toutes mes soirées ou presque à t'expliquer tels ou tels cours de la journée quand je vois ce que t'en fait…. Tu m'énerves Ron, tu n'agis que comme un gosse immature….

- Mais…'mione….

- Non Ron, tant que tu n'auras pas changé de comportement vis à vis de moi, je ne veux plus te voir. Je ne suis pas une machine à pondre des devoirs !''

Hermione ne laissa pas le temps au jeune rouquin de répliquer quoique ce soit, ni de tenter de s'expliquer. Certes, il n'avait pas vraiment fait d'efforts pour comprendre ce devoir si compliqué sur la magie noire, mais il n'avait pas eut le temps. Après son entraînement de quiditch, il était rentré la veille plus qu'épuisé et avait eut à peine la force de recopier le devoir de sa meilleure amie. Malheureusement, en quittant la salle commune des gryffondors, le jeune homme étant totalement embrumé dans la fatigue, il ne fit pas attention à ses gestes peu contrôlés et renversa la petite bouteille d'encre sur le devoir soigné et complet de son amie. Cette dernière le planta là, au milieu de l'attroupement qui s'était formé préalablement autour d'eux.

Ron ne bougea pas pendant quelques instants, restant interloqués devant l'état plus que nerveux de sa jeune collègue. Un regard perdu, encore trop choqué pour réagir aux quelconques remarques qui cinglaient autour de lui. Marchant au ralentit, il tenta de reprendre une activité a peu près normal, arrivant à la hauteur d'une autre altercation, cette fois-ci entre Hermione et Draco….

Après s'être expliqué avec son ami, la jeune gryffondor sorti, furieuse de leur salle commune et repoussa violemment le tableau qui en marquait l'entrée. La grosse dame poussa un cri outré mais Hermione n'y fit pas attention. Elle avançait rapidement, énervée, dans le dédale des couloirs de Poudlard. Elle se dirigeait inconsciemment vers la bibliothèque, connaissant le chemin par cœur quand soudain elle heurta quelque chose. Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

'' - Fait donc attention où tu vas sale sang de bourbe. Cria Draco en attrapant la jeune fille par le bras violemment

- Arg ! Malefoy lâche-moi !

- Pas avant que tu m'aies présenté tes plus plates excuse.

- Des excuses ? Tu n'avais qu'a te poussé de mon chemin. Tu veux pas que je me mette à genoux non plus ?

- Mais en voilà une bonne idée !''

Hermione s'arracha brusquement de l'étreinte et après un « dans tes rêves fils à papa ! » haineux, elle s'éloigna rapidement sous le regard étonné des autres élèves. Elle parcourut rapidement les couloirs la séparant encore de son « refuge » et y rentra en claquant violemment la porte, ce qui lui valut un regard irrité de Mme Pince. Elle présenta à cette dernière son autorisation d'accès à la réserve et se dirigea vers cette celle ci. Elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à l'obtenir. Elle avait dû mentir à Mc Gonagall et se mettre en avant ses bonnes notes. Elle s'en voulait car sa professeur de métamorphose avait confiance en elle, mais il le fallait. C'était pour la bonne cause et il fallait bien faire quelques concessions…Elle passa une bonne partie de son après-midi à la bibliothèque sans se soucier de personne, même pas de son ventre qui réclamait de quoi digérer.

Il n'y eut pas d'autres évènements durant la douce après-midi d'automne, seulement quelques feuilles jaunies qui rejoignèrent ses congénères au sol dans une chute calme et silencieuse. Un entretien basée sur l'équipe de quiditch entre Harry et la responsable de la maison des Gryffondors prit fin et le jeune homme regagna avec entrain les couloirs de l'école. Venant d'être nommé chef de son équipe, il prenait son rôle vraiment très à cœur et était limite euphorique en ressortant de ce bureau. Son état de bonheur ne persista pourtant pas longtemps lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la plupart des élèves qu'il croisait le scrutait avec pitié et chuchotait sur son passage. Tendant un peu l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'il lui était encore arrivé sans en être informé, il put distinguer quelques bribes de conversations.

''- Il paraît qu'ils se seraient accrochés assez violemment.

- Qui ça ? Potter et Granger ?

- Nan ! Je t'ai dit que c'était le grand Weasley avec qui elle a eu une dispute violente ! Tu ne m'écoute jamais franchement !

- Et tu crois qu'il en serait aller jusqu'à la…tuer ?

- Ba écoute, ça fait plus de quatre ans qu'il veut sortir avec elle… Les meurtres passionnels ça existe…''

Le jeune Gryffondor ne put en entendre d'avantage et parti à la recherche de son meilleur ami, venant de comprendre plus ou moins ce qui avait dû se passer. Réprimant les premières larmes qui commençaient à perler le long de ses joues, il commença par accélérer le pas et termina pas courir. Défiant les limites de son corps, il fit ressortir toutes les émotions qu'il avait sur le cœur, criant sa rage à sa façon… Il trouva son meilleur ami dans la salle commune de sa maison et, s'agrippant avec nervosité à lui, le secoua quelques instants pour s'isoler en sa compagnie dans leur dortoir encore vide.

Ron posa un regard étonné sur son meilleur ami et attendit que ce dernier s'explique sur sa conduite plus qu'étrange. Harry, essaya d'abord de se calmer. Sa respiration était saccadée et les larmes lui montaient aux yeux, ses paupières commençant à picoter légèrement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit non sans mal à parler.

''- Ron… Mione… elle… enfin je crois qu'elle…

- Harry, calme toi je t'en prie qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?''

Harry inspira une grande goulée d'air et se jeta à l'eau, d'une voix tremblante d'émotion.

'' Mione… Je crois qu'il lui est arrivée quelque chose… Je crois qu'elle est morte.''

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration. L'incrédulité, la surprise et enfin une tristesse sans limite s'affichèrent successivement sur le visage constellé de tâches de rousseur. Plongeant ses yeux dans le regard émeraude de son meilleur ami, il y lut tant de détresse qu'il comprit que cela était on ne peux plus réel. Ce fut une sensation mouillée sur sa peau qui le ramena à la réalité. Il pleurait silencieusement. De fines larmes cristallines coulaient à présent le long de ses joues. Il posa alors, pêle-mêle, les questions qui assaillaient son esprit.

''- Quand ? Comment ? Enfin je veut dire qui ? Qui aurait à pu faire une chose pareil ? Qui à oser nous enlever notre Mione hein ?

- Je ne sais pas Ron, je ne sais pas. ''

Ils restèrent un moment debout face à face, Harry pleurant aussi à présent, avant que ce dernier ne se souvienne de la manière dont il avait appris la mort de sa meilleure amie.

''- Ron tu t'es récemment disputé avec elle ?

- Je… Oui… Mais je… enfin tu sais très bien que je n'aurais jamais pu lui faire de mal pas vrai ? Dis moi que tu ne crois pas que c'est moi ? Tu as confiance en moi Harry, hein ?''

A présent de violents sanglots agitaient le corps du roux. Ses jambes ne le soutenant plus, il tomba à genoux et continua de pleurer, persuadé qu'Harry le croyait responsable. Le survivant s'approcha lentement et le prit délicatement dans ses bras. Il commença à le bercer, tout en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

''- Chut… Calme toi… Je sais très bien que tu ne l'as pas tué. Comment peux-tu un seul instant croire que cela ait pu me traversé l'esprit ? Allez calme toi… Ca va s'arranger tu verras. Je prouverais ton innocence, mais pour le moment, il vaut mieux que tu t'éloignes un peu de tout ça, qu'on t'oublies pendant quelques jours. Cache-toi. Il ne faut pas qu'on te retrouve.

- Mais pourquoi Harry ? Tu crois qu'on pourrait m'accuser ?

- Je ne crois rien Ron, mais j'ai peur pour toi . Il y a déjà quelques rumeurs qui circulent à ton sujet, c'est d'ailleurs comme ça que j'ai appris… . Fuit, loin, et n'essaie pas de me contacter car ça serait perdre ta couverture. Je saurai te trouver en temps voulu, c'est à dire quand j'aurais appris ce qui s'est passé… Je te promets que pour la mémoire de 'Mione, je trouverai qui a fait ça et je le traînerai en justice pour qu'il aille crever à Azkaban.''

Ron acquiesça silencieusement, ses sanglots se faisant plus doux. Il remercia silencieusement son meilleur ami auquel il s'accrochait toujours nerveusement. Ils restèrent encore l'un contre l'autre quelques minutes, comme pour se donner du courage, pour surmonter, loin l'un de l'autre, la mort d'une partie d'eux mêmes. Puis d'un même mouvement, ils se relevèrent. Ils préparèrent la valise de Ron puis ils descendirent ensemble. Sur leur passage, ils entendaient des murmures et sentaient les gens les fixer mais ils continuèrent, faisant comme s'ils ne s'apercevaient de rien, jusqu'au parc, croisant Rogue qui venait en sens inverse. Ce dernier semblait plongé dans ses pensées car il ne les remarqua même pas et aucune remarque acerbes ne franchit ses lèvres.

* * *

L'assassinat de la jeune fille de dernière année avait déjà fait le tour de l'école, parvenant aux oreilles de chaque élève inscrits dans cet établissement. Les professeurs, quant à eux, venaient de terminer une réunion concernant les dispositions à prendre. Ils avaient tous décidés de mener leur enquête tout en veillant à la sécurité de leurs élèves. Severus Rogue salua le dernier professeur a quitter la salle du conseil, Mme Trelawney lui accordant un petit sourire crispé, puis il se dirigea directement vers les appartements des serpentards. 

Il accéléra le pas alors qu'il arrivait au niveau des cachots humides qu'il connaissait bien. Prononçant à la hâte le mot de passe, il pénétra dans la salle commune de sa maison et, remarquant que la pièce était vide, il en déduit que ce qu'il cherchait devait se trouver dans les dortoirs. Il monta rapidement les quelques marches et entra donc dans la chambre qui lui semblait être celle qu'il cherchait. La pièce était vide et légèrement sombre. Le professeur s'approcha du seul lit dont les rideaux verts étaient tirés et, tout comme pour avertir de sa présence, se racla la gorge. Une petite voix légèrement mélancolique mais dure à la fois, voulant marquer son autorité là où elle passe, se fit entendre à travers le barrage de tissu.

''Laissez moi tranquille, j'ai dit que je ne voulait voir personne.''

Le professeur ne cilla pas, n'étant pas du tout déstabilisé, il s'approcha tout de même du fruit de son désir et entrouvrit les rideaux pour découvrir Malfoy. Allongé sur le dos, il observait d'un air de totale lassitude le plafond de son lit. Le jeune homme ne prêta aucune attention à son professeur de potions qui se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui, le visage ne reflétant aucune émotion.

''Levez-vous, Malfoy.''

Le ton de Severus Rogue était autoritaire et catégorique. A l'entente de cette voix, Draco se releva brusquement, étonné de voir le chef de sa maison dans de tels lieux. Le jeune blond n'osa pas encrer son regard dans celui de son aîné, voulant masquer l'air inquiet et mélancolique qui traînait au fond de ses iris. Son professeur prit les devant, lui expliquant brièvement la raison de sa visite tandis que le jeune élève exécutait ses ordres.

''Ecoutez moi bien Malfoy car je ne vais pas vous le répéter deux fois. Levez-vous et commencez à mettre vos affaires nécessaires dans votre valise. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant pour le décès de Miss Granger et vous devez sûrement vous doutez que vous faites partis des suspects. Je viens de sortir d'une réunion et dans moins de deux heures des Aurors auront envahis cette école. Vous n'aurez donc plus aucune chance de prouver votre innocence - car j'entends bien par là que je crois en votre innocence - et vous ne serez plus libre d'aucun de vos gestes. Ne vous leurrez pas, je fais tout ça car j'ai tenu il y a longtemps une promesse à votre père. Hâtez-vous je vous prie, l'heure nous est compté si nous voulons passer inaperçus.''

La voix dure et froide de Severus venait de prendre fin tandis que Draco s'affairait déjà depuis quelques instants à n'emporter que les affaires les plus indispensables sous l'œil scrutateur de son professeur. Empilant habits moldus et robes de sorciers pèle mêle, il ferma rapidement sa grande male puis la souleva avec vivacité et suivit Severus jusqu'aux grilles du château sans encombres. La totalité des élèves étant à l'heure actuelle à la merci d'un discours prononcé par le directeur débutant leur dîné, ils n'eurent pas de mal à traverser le parc sans croiser âme qui vive. Arrivés devant le chemin gravillonné, le professeur de potion se stoppa.

''Je vous souhaite bonne chance. Tentez de fuir loin, dans un endroit où personne ne pensera à venir vous y chercher. N'essayez pas non plus de me joindre. Je saurai vous retrouvez lorsque j'aurai les preuves de votre innocence.''

Severus lui tourna finalement le dos et disparut dans l'obscurité de cette nuit d'hiver. Le jeune serpentard resta là, devant les grilles de Poudlard, observant une dernière fois ce gigantesque château entouré de brume, là où il avait subit bien des sarcasmes mais aussi là où il avait rit de bon cœur …

* * *

Harry et Ron arrivèrent presque à la hauteur de la grille lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent qu'ils n'étaient pas seul. Là, face à eux, se tenait Draco Malfoy, leur plus grand ennemi. Il semblait perdu dans sa mélancolie, fixant désespérément Poudlard qui n'était plus qu'ombre derrière eux.

'' Qu'est-ce que tu fou là, Malfoy ?''

Ron avait pris les devant, sa voix remplie de haine et de désespoir mêlé à l'envie de vengeance. Sûrement pensait-il qu'il était là de nouveau pour le rabaisser, le faire souffrir, remuant le couteau dans la plaie. Avait-il seulement une seule idée de la présence du jeune blond en ces lieux : non, il n'arrivait pas à construire un raisonnement logique, son cerveau étant trop engourdi par la douleur et le deuil. Seulement…Voilà, le rouquin avait besoin de crier sa rage, avait besoin de se défouler et la personne de Draco Malfoy n'était que la bienvenue pour une telle activité.

''Je me barre d'ici, tu devrais être content, Weasley….''

Sa voix se perdit dans un murmure, chose qui choqua ses deux interlocuteurs. Draco n'avait pas pour habitude d'être aussi agréable avec ses deux congénères et, lorsqu'il découvrit à son tour les bagages de Ron, il émit un petit rictus dans une simple grimace de lassitude.

''Toi aussi tu as peur pour ta peau ? Je comprends, vu ce qu'on dit sur toi, tu as bien fait…''

Ron ainsi qu'Harry furent interloqués. Un Malfoy qui fuit, ce n'est pas vraiment tout les jours. Sans crier gare, Ron se jeta sur le jeune blond et commença à l'étrangler tout en le maltraitant avec force. Harry comprenant que son meilleur ami venait de se suggérer que Draco était le coupable se lança à son tour pour empêcher le rouquin de le tuer totalement.

''Ron, arrête ! Si c'était lui, Rogue ne l'aurait pas amené jusqu'ici !!Il l'aurait directement livré à Dumbledore, que ça soit Malfoy ou non !''

Le jeune roux lâcha alors sa prise au souvenir lointain de son professeur de potion rentrant au château. Son ami avait raison, même si c'était Draco, Severus Rogue n'aurait pas prit le risque de perdre son statut pour ce gamin prétentieux. Secoué par tout ses événements, il se détacha de la conversation tandis qu'Harry prenait les choses en main.

''-Tu comptes te cacher o , Malfoy ?

- J'ai…ma petite idée.

- Et ton idée, elle est sûre ?

- On peut dire ça, ouais, pourquoi ? Tu comptes me demander d'en trouver une similaire pour ton Weasley ?

- Ecoute Draco, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé de ma vie, mais s'il te plais, pour une fois, fais quelque chose pour moi.

- Et donc tu voudrais que j'amène Weasley avec moi… ?

- C'est cela…

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Regarde dans quel état il est, il est totalement sous le choc… Tu peux quand même pas le laisser là, à la merci des Aurors qui ne chercheront pas à comprendre quoique ce soit !

- Et je vais me gêné tient ! Lui ne s'est pas inquiété lorsqu'il m'a étranglé, si ?

- Ecoute Malfoy, tu m'emmerdes avec tes idéaux de Sang de Bourbe et toutes tes conneries. Il y a eut une vie d'ôté aujourd'hui, tu pourrais au moins faire l'effort d'aider à ce que celle de Ron ne soit pas gâchée ! Au moins en hommage à toutes celles que ton père à bousillées !

- Parle pas de mon père… Il n'a rien à voir la dedans… Et j'aurais quoi en échange ?''

A l'évocation de son père, Draco c'était rembrunit. Il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de son aîné en sa présence. Il y a quelques années de cela, il en était fier, criait haut et fort qu'il était son fils, mais depuis quelques mois, ce n'était plus la même chose… Son pire ennemi, Harry Potter, semblait réfléchir.

''Tu auras le droit de m'avoir sous tes ordres pendant une semaine…''

Le visage du blond s'illumina. C'était une idée qui ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire. Avoir son rival de toujours sous ses ordres, agissant comme un petit chien à son maimaitre et donc de l'humilier devant toute l'école était jouissif.

''- J'aurais le droit de te demander tout ce dont j'ai envie ?

- Moui…Enfin, dans les limites de la décence. Je ne tiens pas à te faire quoique ce soit de…sexuel.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça… Mais une semaine c'est un peu…court. Deux semaines.

- Une et demie.

- Deux. Tu veux que je m'occupes de ton Weasley ou quoi ?

- Bon…Ok pour deux….''

Draco s'approcha alors d'Harry et lui tendit la main. Ce dernier lui serra la main, une lueur rouge orangé faisant le tour de l'étreinte dans un balais magique. Le pacte était scell : Draco devait s'occuper de Ron, Harry devrait se plier dès leur retour à toutes les concessions de son pire ennemi…

A suivre… 

**Jessie : **Vi vi, une review !! se jette dans vos bras pour un gros calinou****

**Angie : **-- … J'ai honte mon cœur quand tu agis de la sorte…****

Jessie : Ba quoi ma puce, j'ai bien l'droit de remercier nos lecteur qui ont réussis à nous supporter jusque là, non ?

**Angie : **Parle pour toi… se tourne vers les lecteurs avec un grand grand sourire bien à elle Merci à vous de nous avoir lues !

**Un petit commentaire ? Un avis de recherche ou juste de la pub pour votre propre fic ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**


End file.
